Shooting rests have long been used as an important way to improve results when shooting at a distance. For a more mobile operation a bipod should normally be used. Unlike an e.g. tripod, a bipod allow for quick and dramatic changes of position with short or little setup time. The stability improvements of a bipod give the user an edge on the shooting range or hunting trail. If the shooting takes place after walking long distances it is an important benefit to use a bipod, especially if it has low weight and is easy to handle and use. Having support for the full weight of the gun will also allow the user to line up the shot before the hands of the user shakes from excertion.
When it comes to cameras a bipod works similarly to a monopod, but the extra leg will certainly give more stability and is an improvement for e.g. camera shots with a longer shutter speed. Whether you want to use your bipod with a camera, binocular or firearm, it is an important accessory for optimal performance. Most bipods attach to a rifle by way of a sling swivel stud, although it is a functional method of attachment, there is room for improvements.
Once the bipod is attached to the firearm, the height of it and the cant of the firearm must be adjusted to suit the firing point. Also here it is room for improvements.
A number of different designs of bipods for supporting of firearms are already known. None of them, however, is just as easy and user-friendly as the present invention and none of them uses mechanical locks based on magnets according to the present invention. And it has not earlier been demonstrated any folding mechanism for the legs of such a rest that are designed according to the present invention and that in the same time results in a simple operation.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved design that is easy to carry around and is easy to handle and that it can be handled with a single hand. It is also desirable that the structure itself is simple and cost effective to manufacture. It is also desirable that the rest is compact and only needs a small space for storing so it is easy to transport but in the same time could be quickly set up and used.